amigos simplemente amigos
by VicktoriaTashioSohma
Summary: hola! etto es mi primera historia y si es yaoi amo esta pareja espero que les guste, el fic esta basado en el capi 10 cuando haru se pierde queda por demas decir que ningun personaje me pertenece todos y cad uno son de Natsuki Takaya y la cancion que inspiro este fic es simplemente amigos de ana gabriel


-Me marche el martes pasado, antes de darme cuenta estaba en un lugar desconocido, cuando volví en mi…ya habían pasado 3 días-decía Haru con aire ausente, viendo el cielo.  
-se honesto y reconoce que te has perdido-decía Yuki extrañado  
Volver en ti…nunca habías estado tan presente como ese día Haru.

Perdido, esa era una palabra que describía como se había sentido mientras besaba al chico de cabellos grises, perdido en un mar de emociones que no reconocía, sentir nuestros labios juntos era mejor de lo que había soñado durante tantas noches desde que lo conoció.  
Pero ante todos, ante los demás, siempre seriamos primos, amigos…simplemente amigos.

_Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual  
No hay nada que decir ante la gente es así;  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más_

Todo había comenzado el martes, había ido a buscar a Kyo con la intención de retarlo, quería saber quién era más fuerte, al llegar no había nadie, la casa parecía vacía, y de pronto, el príncipe de mis sueños estaba ahí, llegando justo detrás de mí.

-Haru, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Venia a buscar a Kyo, quería darle una golpiza, pero parece que no está.  
-No, se fue con Honda-san, y Shigure anda con Akito  
-Vale que le haremos, he venido hasta aquí por nada, aprovechare que no me he perdido y platicare contigo en lo que llega el neko!  
-Esta bien Haru, pasa.  
Entramos a la casa en silencio y pasamos al cuarto de Yuki, estaba muy ordenado, debería ser por esa tal Tohru, tenía sus libros acomodados y su cama en el centro, carecía de adornos pero era cómoda.  
Yuki se sentó en el escritorio mientras escribía algo, y yo me senté en su cama, era cómoda, mi mente empezó a vagar, ¿cuántas cosas se podrían hacer en una cama?, de pronto vi su expresión, nerviosa y algo molesta, creía que ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero no era así, y odie con todas mis fuerzas a esa chica, lo hacía sufrir y yo lo amaba.  
Me sentí vacio y tanto silencio hizo que mi herida doliera mas, tenía que escuchar su voz, que por lo menos una vez fuera mío y no de ella.  
-¿Yuki?, tu…¿amas a Thoru?  
-No, amo a alguien más, pero ese es un amor prohibido.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Es casada?¿tiene novio?  
-Tiene o tenía novia  
-Es… ¿gay? Yuki, pero como, habiendo tantas mujeres…  
-Es…hombre Haru, el gay aquí soy yo  
-Gomenasai Yuki…yo  
-Eres tu Haru..te..te..a

_Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,  
Si cada quien al llegando la noche finge un adiós_

No lo deje hablar, era mío, mío y de nadie mas, el príncipe de mis sueños me amaba, me pertenecía y yo también lo amaba, junte mis labios con los suyos, tomándolo de la nuca, arrastrándolo hasta donde yo me encontraba, quedar encima mío, nuestro beso al principio fue tímido, cauteloso, y fue subiendo de intensidad, dejándole ver lo que le amaba, lo que le deseaba, mis manos, acariciaban su espalda, recorriéndola, acariciaba sus muñecas, sus brazos su cara, quería recordarlo todo, nuestros labios se separaron, escuchando un gruñido de protesta, se veía tan hermoso, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero llenos de deseo..

-yo también te amo Yuki  
-Haru… quiero que nunca nos separemos, quiero ser tuyo, para siempre, te amo.

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
_  
Nos acostamos en su cama, realmente era cómoda, estábamos juntos acariciándonos, reconociendo cada parte del otro, memorizando cada centímetro, sin prisas, el tiempo era nuestro.  
Cayo la noche y lo descubrí acurrucado en mi pecho desnudo, escuche que Tohru le decía a Kyo que Yuki estaba dormido, así que tal vez ella nos vio, no importaba, el era mio, hoy y siempre, nadie, ni ese que se decía ser nuestro dios nos separaría, nos amábamos, y no había vinculo mas poderoso que el del amor.  
Yuki despertó, lo vi alarmado, y lo bese en los labios, le susurre palabras que nadie excepto el oiría, lo tranquilice, vele su sueño, cante para el, aleje todas sus pesadillas, nos amamos hasta el alba, aun deseando poder amarnos mas, pero el debía ir a la escuela, y era normal que yo me perdiera…y ahora estoy perdido por el.

_Que despertamos abrazados con gana de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realdad no acepten nuestro AMOR.  
_  
La casa quedo vacía, ellos a la escuela y shigure simplemente se fue, me puse a arreglar su cuarto, quería que lo viera limpio, y cocine, por primera vez para alguien mas, lo extrañaba tanto, solo hacia unas horas que lo había besado, solo hacia unas horas que lo había tenido entre mis brazos, hace unas horas habíamos compartido el baño, hacia unas horas que no le decía que lo amaba, lo quería ver, de nuevo.

_Siempre, (siempre) con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor  
Háblanos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar;  
_  
Siempre lo había amado, desde niño, cuando lo conocí, y ahora mis fantasías, mis sueños eran realidad, tenerlo  
junto a mi, verlo gritar de placer, que susurrara mi nombre entre gemidos, por fin mi príncipe era solo mío,  
estando a su lado nada importaba, ni el dios, ni la maldición, nada, solo el, feliz, entre mis brazos.  
Amigos, a quien se le pudo ocurrir que podrías ser amigo del amor de tu vida, no podía, imaginarlo en brazos de  
otra, era imposible, yo lo amaba, me conformaría si fuera feliz, pero siempre andaba triste, quería abrazarlo y  
hacerlo mío y al fin lo era, nadie me lo quitara, simplemente amigos ante todos, pero amantes en verdad.

_Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más;  
Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós  
_  
Algún día todos lo sabrán, mientras hoy disfruto de su compañía, tres maravillosos días a su lado, esperando  
a que se vuelvan a repetir, aunque nadie nos comprenda, seguiré a tu lado porque te amo.

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro AMOR  
_

-Eso quiere decir que llevas tres días sin bañarte, si serás puerco.

Yo no diría eso Kyo…esos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, y espero pronto volver a perderme…


End file.
